Harnedor Settlement
''Note: In Harnedor there are also found mercenary camps and desert camps. Both are small camps and described on extra pages (please follow the links).'' Harnedor settlements are decent sized fortifications and villages in Harnedor in the south, or ruined villages in Harondor in the north. They consist of wooden houses in various sizes (or ruins of those), or fortresses and tents. players will definitely want to visit those settlements, as there's lots of loot to be found in them, and they offer plenty of questing opportunities. __TOC__ Types of settlements Fortification Fortifications are round structures with a fortress in the center. The fortress is surrounded by six tents and guarded by four watchtowers. The whole settlement is protected by a stockade. Village Villages are round settlements, often with a stockade around them, which has an opening, where a short dirt path is leading to the center of the village. A signpost there shows name and founding date of the village. In the center sits either a tavern or a bazaar surrounded by a dirt path. In an inner circle around the central building, a lot of houses, stables and smithies are positioned. Farms, pastures and hay bales form the outer circle. Ruined Village Ruined villages can only be found in Harondor. They are the ruined version of the villages of Harnedor. There are no ruined fortifications. The ruins are also round in shape. The stockade is still there, but worn down by fire, wind, and rain, with a lot of gaps in it. Also the dirt paths are still there. In the center is always a burnt down tavern, sourrounded by a circle of ruined houses. The farms, pastures and hay bales are long gone. There are no inhabitants, loot chests, furniture, or whatsoever left here. Only some Rangers of Ithilien, guarding the region can be found. Finding settlements As with all the Mod's s, Harnedor settlements need some flat land to spawn. That means that the first rule of thumb when searching for settlements is to look for an area of flat land. Then, keep on looking, as settlements don't spawn very frequently. Note, that they do no longer spawn in scrubland (since ). They're well worth finding, however, owing to their plentiful loot and questing opportunities. Structures The following structures can be found in Harnedor settlements: *Bazaar *Farm *Fortress *Hay Bales *House (also ruined version) *Pasture *Smithy *Stables *Stockade (also ruined version) *Tavern (also ruined version) *Tent *Village Signpost *Watchtower Harnedor Bazaar If you are visiting a village for the opportunity to trade goods, the bazaar is the right place to go. Harnedor bazaars spawn not in every village, but if so, they are found in the very center. They are round wooden buildings with a woolen roof, and reed bars in the windows. They have an entrance to each of the four directions. Between those, on the outside, there are a pile of hay bales, four empty reed baskets, ores, and some empty bird cages. The inside is decorated with banners of Near Harad and a rugged red carpet. In each quarter, a random market stall is located, in which different traders sell their goods and are willing to buy some of your stuff. Each stall has its own empty reed basket in the corner and its decoration hints, what the trader's profession might be. Besides of the stalls, you'll find melons, hay bales, suspended cages with birds in them, butterfly jars, armour stands, and wall-mounted weapons. Note: There is no ruined version of a bazaar. Harnedor Tavern Taverns and inns are probably the most important buildings for wanderers on Middle-earth. Here, the weary find and from their long travels throughout lonely and unknown countries. Either a bazaar or a tavern is present in the center of each village, so every second village has a tavern. Taverns are considerably bigger than ordinary houses, and oval in shape. They are also wooden buildings with a woolen roof, and reed bars in the windows. They have no doors, just 2 big archways on each of the two long sides of the oval. Signs at the entrances tell the name of the tavern to the weary wanderer. The inside of the tavern has a wooden flooring, strawn with thatch and covered by a rugged red carpet. A lot of benches and tables with , and flowerpots populate the place, which is decorated with banners of the Gulf of Harad. To one short side, the counter area offeres a furnace with Kebab, a cauldron, two barrels with alcoholic drinks, a and a , and some and on the tables. Here works the bartender, who might be willing to trade with you, if you've got at least neutral alignment and enough coins to spend. The other short side of the tavern seems to offer accomodation for the night. Only casually fenced off from the main room by reed bars, two small guest rooms feature a single straw bed, a reed basket, and a small table each. Lacking doors, the rooms do not offer the privacy some guests may be used to. Ruined Harnedor Tavern Casualties of former wars, ruined taverns can only be found in Harondor, where they form the center of ruined villages. They are made out of cedar or charred wood. The complete wool roof is missing, all the furniture gone, and grass and flowers have overtaken many of these structures. No merry songs are heard within--only a few lonely Rangers of Ithilien can be spotted here from time to time. Harnedor Watchtower Watchtowers can be found in the regions of Harondor and Harnedor in northern Near Harad. They spawn as part of fortifications, as well as seperately. They are wooden towers with a wool roof, tattered wool sides and a rope leading to the top. Mounted on poles, you'll find a lot of skulls, probably from slain enemies. The towers were built by the Harnedhrim to maintain their control over the land. Each usually contains four warriors. On the top, hidden under a fence post, a reed basket can be found, containg some weapons. Harnedor Stockade Most of the settlements are completely surrounded by circular stockades made of different logs. They are decorated with skulls on poles, probably from slain enemies. Occasionally the wall is completely missing. There is not gate, just a big gap in the wall, where a dirt path (villages only) is leading to the center. The picture shows parts of the stockade at the entrance, decorated with banners of Near Harad and skulls. It also includes the signpost located there. Ruined Harnedor Stockade This is the sad rest of a once mighty stockade: A few wood blocks, partially burnt down, worn out by wind and rain, with a lot of gaps in between. Some still have skulls on poles, which look somehow forelorn. No path, neither an entrance, nor a signpost. A deserted place! Harnedor Fortress Only fortifications have got a fortress in the center. It is a decent sized, square, fenced-off area, made of cedar wood, and wool. The front is decorated with banners of Near Harad and skulls. The only entrance, a Haradric gate, is heavily guarded by Harnedor warriors and archers. Inside, a lot of Harnedor armour can be found on armour stands and Haradric weapons mounted on the walls or in the reed baskets. The whole courtyard is illuminated by torches on the walls. In the front, two horses are tethered to fence posts and fed with some hay bales. In the corners of the courtyard, two barracks provide two straw beds and a reed basket each. A third room between the two seems to be the captain's quarter and holds a single straw bed, a table and a reed basket. Near the barracks, also an anvil, a cauldron, a and a can be found. Some haybales mounted on fence post serve as practice dummies for warriors and archers. To the right and left of the gate, two stairs are leading up onto the walls. Attached to the parapet, across from the entrance, there is a small balcony directly over the captain's quarter. There, a banner of Near Harad is hanging from a bone spike. Below it, the warlord has the best overview over the whole fortress. If you've got enough alignment with the and the necessary money, you may hire Harnedor troops from the warlord. 350px|left|thumb|The lord's quarters offer an expansive view of the fortress. Southron Tent Southron tents are set up around fortresses inside the stockade of a fortification. As they are also a part of desert camps, they are described there in detail. Harnedor House Harnedor houses are the main structures in villages and form the inner circle there. Fortifications have no houses, but tents] instead. The houses are rather small, cross-shaped buildings with some windows and a door in one side. They are mostly built out of cedar wood and have got a woolen roof. The windows have reed bar blinds. The inside has a wooden flooring with a red carpet on it. A beam in the center of the room holds up the roof. A straw bed, tables with and , an oven and a filled cauldron offer some comfort for the everyday life. A , a and a reed basket with some loot complete the furnishing. The houses are inhabited by one or two Harnedhrim each. 350px|left|thumb|Harnedhrim houses are humble in scale, consisting of little more than a ring of wood and wool around a central beam. Ruined Harnedor House Ruined Harnedor houses are the main structures in ruined villages. They are made out of cedar or charred wood. The complete wool roof is missing, all the furniture gone. Grass and flowers grow inside. None but the patrols of the Rangers of Ithilien frequent these desolate structures. 350px|left|thumb|A yellow [[butterfly explores a ruined home.]] Harnedor Smithy Harnedor smithies sometimes replace ordinary houses in villages. Fortifications have no smithies included. Smithies are much bigger than ordinary houses, and oval in shape. They look somehow alike from the ouside. They are also built out of cedar wood and have got a woolen roof. The windows have reed bar blinds as well. The most noticable difference is, that the backside of the forge, made out of bricks can be seen from the outside of the house and lava can be heared bubbling there. 350px|left|thumb|The [[Harnedor Traders#Harnedor Bronzesmith|Harnedor bronzesmith awaits customers in the workshop.]] The visitor enters the workshop by a fence gate. It has a wooden flooring, except for the area around the forge, which is made out of bricks. It holds an alloy forge, a normal furnace, an unsmeltery, Harnedor armour mounted on an armour stand, wall-mounted weapons, an anvil, a filled cauldron, and a reed basket with some loot. If you've got enough alignment, the bronzesmith will be willing to trade with you, or repair your stuff. 350px|left|thumb|The living room of the smithy. A door leads to the smith's living room. It has also a wooden flooring, but covered by a rugged red carpet. A straw bed, tables with , and flowerpots, a and a offer a comfortable possibitly to recreate after a hard days work. A reed basket holds the smith's personal belongings. Harnedor Stables Harnedor stables sometimes replace ordinary houses in villages. Fortifications have no stables included, only some horses in the courtyard. Stables are about twice as big as ordinary houses, and oval in shape. They look somehow alike from the ouside. They are also built out of cedar wood and have got a woolen roof. The windows have reed bar blinds as well. The most noticable difference are the fence gate entrances on either short side of the oval. The inside has no flooring, just the natural terrain. From the roof, some banners of Near Harad are suspended. A long corridor in the middle of the building connects the two entrances right through. From this corridor, four individual stalls branch off, and hold a pre-tamed horse, a bale of hay, and a cauldron each. One end of the stables holds stacks of hay bales, the other seems to be the living and sleeping rooms of the stablehand (not found in the building). One of those small rooms holds a chair, a table with and and an empty reed basket. The other room holds a straw bed, and a second reed basket with some loot. 350px|left|thumb|Harnedor's horses are fast and hardy, used by Harnedhrim scouts against remaining Gondorian forces in Harondor. Harnedor Farm Normally, several farms are found around the perimeter of each Harnedor village. In the ruins, no farms are left. The farms are surrounded by cedar fences, closed off with wool. In the center, a scarecrow keeps watch and scares off thieving birds. Two farmhands tend the to sustain the village. Sometimes, they are joined by a farmer, who might be willing to sell you some crops, buy a few tools, or lend you a farmhand, if you've got at least neutral alignment and enough coins to spend. Harnedor Pasture Normally, several pastures are found around the perimeter of each Harnedor village. In the ruins, no pastures are left. They are surrounded by cedar fences. A variety of farm animals can be found here, along with some hay bales. Hay Bales A farm or a pasture may always be replaced by some hay bales, piled up to stacks. This might be a good source for wheat. Harnedor Village Signpost Each village contains one signpost near the wall at the entrance. It is topped by a skull and illuminated by torches. Fortifications and ruins have no signposts. Each signpost shows the name and the founding year of the village. The year is shown in rather than in Shire Reckoning. Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Harnedor Category:Settlement Category:Looting Category:Ruins Category:Structures Category:Captain Structures Category:Tavern